Finding you
by ilovegeroro
Summary: After Soul and Maka have a fight Maka is taken, Can Soul save her? SoulxMaka oneshot, Bad summary I know but the story's good so please read. This is my first story so please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Soul walked through the hallways of shibusen clearly pissed, He had gotten into another fight with his meister. After they fought Maka stormed off to talk with

Tsubaki, leaving Soul to sulk around the school feeling bad about starting a fight with her. He could talk to black*star about it but knowing him he would just

tell him to suck it up then go into a rant about his godliness, And Soul was not in the mood for that. "got into another fight with you're meister I see" Soul

heard a voice behind him that sent chills down his spine, He turned around to come face to face with none other then the crazy professor stein. "What's it

matter to you?" Soul said in his *I don't care* voice, hoping it would mask his nervousness, Soul always got nervous when he was alone with Stein, but it

didn't happen often since Maka was usually with him, Just another reason to feel sorry about the fight. Stein was about to say something else when Tsubaki

came running, out of breath "professor stein!" *pant*"Professor stein!" She yelled, catching up with them, "Oh hello Tsubaki" He said "What seems to be the

trouble?" "It's Maka" she panted "She's gone!" Souls heart stopped and a million questions were running through his head "_she's gone? Where is she? What _

_happened_?" "What do you mean she's gone?" Stein said. "Well" she started "Liz, Patti, Maka and I were talking out front when there was this big flash of light,

then we heard a growl and Maka scream, we tried to see what was going on but the flash blinded us, when we could see again she was gone, we looked all

over school but we couldn't find her!" Stein thought for a minute then said "I'll try to find her with soul perception, If that doesn't work then we will go get

Azusa to use her long distance soul perception to use Makas eyes to see where she is." "why don't we just see Azusa first?" Soul said. Stein made a face as if

he'd just seen Excalibur "Because she's a bossy know it all." He pushed up his glasses then said "besides if we tell Azusa Makas missing Spirit will know, do you

want to deal with that?" Soul imagined Spirit pounding on the floor crying and saying something like "_MAKKAAAA! MY SWEET LITTLE FLOWER IS GONE! THIS IS _

_ALL YOU'RE FAULT YOU OCTOPUS BASTARD SOUL! MAAKKAAA PAPA LOVES YOU!"_ Soul shivered, he did NOT want to deal with that. Stein held his hands out closed

his eyes and focused for a moment, when he opened his eyes he stated "Found her." "Where is she?!" Soul shouted, startling Tsubaki a bit. Stein looked at him

for a minute but said "In the abandon warehouse next to the music shop down town." Stein didn't have to tell him twice, the second Stein finished his sentence

soul was in a full out sprint to the door, ignoring Tsubaki's calls for him to wait. Stein grabbed her shoulder and she turned around "Go find Kidd, Liz, Patti and

black*star, Soul can't beat whatever took Maka without a meister." Tsubaki nodded and ran to get Black*star and the others to go save Maka

OoOoO

Soul was on his Bike going WAY past the speed limit on his way to the warehouse. Planing to beat the shit out of whatever took Maka, getting honked

at and occasionally cursed at and flicked off, But he didn't pay any attention to any of it, the only thing on his mind was Maka. He kept thinking of the worst

case scenario "_what if I'm to late? What if she's hurt, or even…_" He pushed the thought out of his head, there was no way he would let her Die. As he rounded

the corner the warehouse came into view, He picked up speed and soon found himself standing right in front of the door, there was a lock on it but he quickly

turned his arm into a sythe and broke it, "here goes nothing." he said. He pushed the door open and slowly walked inside, once he was inside the door

slammed behind him, he turned around to see a kishin standing in front of the door, It was large, grotesque, and had Razor sharp teeth and big hands with

blade like fingers. And in one of those disgusting hands was an unconscious Maka. Soul growld under his breath as he looked Maka over, other than a gash on

her left arm she seemed unharmed as her chest slowly rose up and down "_thank goodness_" He thought "_she's breathing_" Soul looked back up at the kishin that

had his precious meister in it's clutches. The kishin reached up one of it's hands and ran it across her face, Soul watched as it made a cut and saw Maka cringe

and let out a small yelp of pain. Oh he was gonna rip that bastard to shreds. He lunged at the kishin but it dodged easily, he jumped at it and it delivered a

blow to his stomach, sending him flying into the wall, Soul got onto his knees and coughed, He ran at the kishin and actually got it, it made a sickening shriek

and dropped Maka on the floor, then hit Soul in his side, sending him soaring into a crate. He tried to get up again but him arm was stuck under a beam, He

watched helplessly as the kishin made it's way over to Maka, ready to devour her soul, Just then he heard a loud "YAHOO!" outside the building, the kishin

looked up just as something crashed through the roof, standing in front of it was the blue haired ninja "A god like me would never let his friend get eaten by a

kishin!" He stated as he made a run at it but it jumped just out of his reach. Black*star then yelled "Tsubaki, Enchanted sword mode!" "Right" she said,

Black*star shot a shadow at the kishin but it jumped out of the shadows way which to Souls horror, was headed straight for Maka. Soul closed his eyes but he heard the

shadow hit the wall, He opened his eyes in confusion and saw Maka in Kidds arms, Soul was relieved that she was safe but a little jealous that he wasn't the

one to save her "Idiot!" Kidd shouted "you almost hit Maka!" "But I didn't." he yelled as he fought. "Hey a little help here!" Kidd ran over and set Maka down, Liz

and Patti transformed to help Kidd with the beam, ones it was off Soul ran over to Maka and wrapped his jacket around her arm to stop the bleeding. A few

minutes later Kidd and the others beat the kishin and were coming to check on Maka "we'd better get her to the infirmary" Kidd said "she looks pail" Soul

carried her to his bike and sped off with The others close behind "you'll be OK" he said to her "I promise" OoOoO Maka awoke in the infirmary with a pain in her

arm, she looked around to see Soul sitting next to her looking at the floor "Soul…?" Soul looked up at her and smiled "Maka, you're awake!" He engulfed her in

a big hug and she hugged him back. As he pulled back He looked at her "are you feeling okay?" "Yeah my arm just hurts a little" "that's normal, considering you

got stitches" Maka looked down and noticed the bandages "I'm sorry" Soul said, She looked up "what for?" "for letting you get hurt" "it's not you're fault Soul I

was distracted and let my guard down" she said "Yes it is, if I hadn't started that fight you wouldn't be thinking about me" "Idiot.." She mumbled "I-…I'm

always thinking about you" Soul blinked, did she just say what he thinks she said? "y-you..are?" she blushed and looked down to fiddle with her fingers "I-..I

umm..." she looked up to be met with a warm pair of lips against hers, was Soul _kissing_ her? She was confused for a minute but quickly responded, Soul

smirked as he felt her kiss back, he FINALLY got to kiss her! When they broke apart Soul said "I love you Maka" Maka smiled wide and threw her arms around

his neck, "I love you too" she said, Soul smiled as he pulled back and grabbed her hand, "so does this mean were a couple now?" Maka thought for a moment,

then smiled "I suppose it does" She smiled at him, then the door was kicked down, they both groaned. "Maka you're god is here to see you!" Black*star yelled

as Tsubaki walked in behind him with Liz, Patti, and Kidd in tow. "Black*star can you please be a little more quiet?" "Hello Maka" Kidd said "how are you

feeling?" "Pretty good other than my arm" she said as Liz and Patti came up next to her. That's when Liz noticed Soul and Maka's entwined hands, Her eyes

widened and she let out a loud squeal which startled everyone "Liz are you okay?" Kidd asked in a worried tone, she pointed to Soul "You and Maka are

holding hands!" she shouted, All eyes were now on the two, Soul smirked as he leaned over and kissed Maka on the cheek, The three girls let out a

simultaneous "Awwwww!" and Soul backed up as they tackled her in a bear hug, Kidd walked up and said "congratulations" Soul thanked him and Black*star

gave him a brofist "Dude" he said "it's about time"


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Sup guys? So I just started writing a new story and I'm pretty pumped about it :) I'm gonna post it really soon, I just wanna develop the story a little more so you guys don't have to wait to long for new chapters, Here's the summary "Soul's brother Wes won at everything, So what happens when he sets his sights on one ash blonde meister in particular?" Soooo wadaya think? I'm super exited about this new story and I'm hoping to post it really soon, And I don't have a title for it yet so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review, I would really appreciate it and thank you for all the support with my story finding you, It makes me really happy to know that people enjoy reading my stories. Thanks again guys HUGS!- Sarah**


End file.
